


Time Apart

by Cloud889



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Spoilers, season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon dreads the four months he has to spend without Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sheldon waited impatiently for Leonard and Penny to end their hug. They were really stretching their luck by staying in the red zone, especially in front of a police officer. People who were breaking the law shouldn’t waste their time hugging and declaring love for each other. Although, in his opinion, it was pointless to waste time on public displays of affection at any time.

They finally broke the hug, to his utmost relief. Leonard picked his bag and turned back to look at him,

“Calm down Sheldon, I’m leaving. Take care”

“It’s about time. Be careful out there, don’t get eaten by sharks or get lost in the sea”

Leonard rolled his eyes, gave Penny one last kiss and left the car. Sheldon watched him go with troubled look in his eyes. Leonard would be gone for four months. It would be the first time they’d be parted this long since they became roommates eight years ago. He was of course jealous as Penny said, but the thought of not being with Leonard for a long period of time that troubled him the most. Leonard was the one steady factor in his life in the past eight years, the one who can count on the most, the one who would do everything in his power to please Sheldon, grumbling and cursing, but he did it nonetheless. And he understood his quirks better than anyone.

Sheldon sighed and wondered how his life would be for the next four months.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon tossed on his bed unable to fall asleep. Horrible scenarios kept playing in his head. A huge storm wrecking the boat into tiny pieces. Leonard drowning and reaching for someone to save him but no one came. A big shark closing on him that devours his body into two halves.

Sheldon groaned and gripped his phone calling Penny. After several long rings, she finally answered with a sleepy voice,

“Hello”

“I can’t sleep”

“Sheldon? What’s going sweetie? Are you okay?”

“I can’t sleep. I keep picturing Leonard drowning”

“Oh Sheldon! Leonard is fine, don’t worry.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do. Now, try to get some sleep”

“But…”

“Goodnight Sheldon”

She hanged up before he could say anything else. He sighed contemplating calling her again but decided against it. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

>*<

Sheldon was watching TV when suddenly breaking news were flashing on the screen. A scientific expedition sent to the North Sea by Stephen Hawking team has been caught in a huge storm that sunk the whole ship killing everyone on it.

>*<

Sheldon woke up screaming. He was sweating and his heart was beating furiously. It was a nightmare; it wasn’t real. Leonard was safe. He was muttering these words to himself when suddenly his phone rang. He answered with a breathless “hello”

“Sheldon, it’s me”

“Leonard”

“I knew you would be freaking out so I decided to give you a call the moment I was able to and before you ask, I’m okay, the ship hasn’t sunk yet and no sharks around”

Sheldon couldn’t even think of a nasty comeback, he was just very glad to hear Leonard voice especially after that nightmare.

“Good”

There was silence on the other line for few seconds before Leonard replied softly,

“I’ll call you and Penny tomorrow morning.”

“Okay”

“Goodnight Sheldon”

“Goodnight Leonard”

Sheldon fell asleep his hand still holding his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Leonard left. Sheldon felt unsettled; his days started with Penny driving him to work which wasn’t so bad. Sitting at lunch table facing an empty seat was bad. Returning to an empty apartment was worse. Sleeping through the night without any sound coming from the next room was the worst. He had trouble falling asleep and it was only on the nights Leonard called that he managed to have undisturbed sleep.

They exchanged emails often. Leonard updating him about his work on the expedition and Sheldon ridiculing every aspect of it. Leonard replying that the ridicule wasn’t having the same effect by email. To which Sheldon retaliated by sending a thirty minutes attachment video. Leonard replied that it was still ineffective if not in person. This cyber banter helped a little but it wasn’t enough. Sheldon couldn’t believe he had to endure three more months and three weeks.

His musings were cut by the ringing of his phone. He eagerly picked it up expecting Leonard.

“Leonard!”

“Hey sweetie. It’s me”

Sheldon sighed disappointingly.

“Hey Penny”

“You were expecting Leonard?”

“Yes. He usually calls at this time”

“Why don’t you call him?”

“I don’t call him, he c _alls_ me”

“Sheldon! That’s ridiculous”

“No, it’s not. And why are you calling anyway?”

“Well, Leonard asked me to keep an eye on you and I didn’t see you today so I’m calling to know how you’re doing”

“I’m fine”

“So, you’re not depressed like yesterday?”

Sheldon was indignant and exclaimed,

“I wasn’t depressed yesterday” then after a pause,

“Leonard asked you to keep an eye on me?”

“Yup. You know, because you’re a big baby”

“Better than being alcoholic”

“Hey!!! I’m not alcoholic”

“Whatever you say”

“Fine. You obviously okay. Goodnight”

“Goodnight”

Sheldon pondered over Penny’s words. Leonard asked him as well to take care of Penny. He wanted them both to look after each other but Sheldon couldn’t help wishing Leonard was instead here looking after him.

Sheldon sighed and waited for Leonard to call.

>*<

The phone rang and Sheldon answered immediately,

“Leonard”

“Is this Dr. Cooper?”

“Who is this?”

“I’m a colleague of Dr. Hofstadter. I’m sorry to inform you that Dr. Hofstadter had an accident.”

Sheldon heart was pounding fast,

“What kind of an accident”

“I’m sorry to inform you he’s dead”

>*<

Sheldon woke up screaming, which was becoming a recurring incident in the past few days. He must have falling asleep waiting for Leonard’s call.

He was about to get up to get a glass of water when his phone rang. He hesitated to answer, still remembering his nightmare, but he eventually did,

“Hello”

“Hey Sheldon! sorry for being late. I was very busy”

Sheldon didn’t answer.

“Sheldon?? Are you there?”

“I’m here”

“Okay. Do you want to hear about we did today? You know, so you can rip it to pieces”

“No”

“No???? Sheldon! Are you okay?”

“No”

“What’s wrong?”

Sheldon was about to say “I miss you” but instead he said,

“Howard was whistling today at lunch”

“Sheldon, you scared me”

“It’s a serious matter Leonard”

“I know, I know. I’ll talk to Howard about it”

“Thank you”

“I gotta go now. Call you later”

“Bye”

“Bye”

Sheldon sighed loudly and closed his eyes hoping for sleep without nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard sighed after finishing his call with Sheldon. He was able to hear the stress in his roommate voice and was really worried about him. He feared that Sheldon wasn’t coping well with their separation. He knew Penny was doing her best but Sheldon was used to him and dreaded change.

 

Sheldon was depended on him in a way no one understood. He liked to grumble and whine about it but never truly minding it because he was also depended on Sheldon on a way no one realized; he hid his needs better.

 

He thought this expedition would be a nice break away from his eccentric best friend and his constant needs; instead he found himself missing him and worrying about his well-being. He tried to distract himself by thinking about Sheldon annoying habits. Like belittling every achievement he has ever made, saying bad scientific jokes, his insisting on relaying on the roommate agreement even after eight years of living together. But he also found himself thinking about the pure childish joy that anything related to trains put on Sheldon’s face, his brilliant mind, his excited chatters about the latest scientific discoveries, his unshakable loyalty manifested most clearly since their early acquaintance and the way he genuinely smiled.

 

Leonard was startled by the last thought; when did he ever pay attention to the way Sheldon smiled? Perhaps because it was a rare occasion that Sheldon did that and that was why he remembered it. Yes! it must be that; no other explanation.

Anyhow, he should stop worrying and trust Penny and their friends to look after Sheldon. It was necessary after all; they couldn’t be living together forever and Sheldon should get used to the idea. He totally ignored the voice in his head that said he should get used to the idea as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon hesitated outside Leonard room questioning his decision to enter in his friend absence. After several minutes of just standing there he turned the door knob and entered. The room was undisturbed since Leonard left three weeks ago. He walked tentatively towards the bed and lied down, the sheets still smelled like Leonard.

For the last two weeks Leonard was busy and couldn’t call; as a result of that Sheldon had difficulty sleeping. After several days of restless sleep an idea popped in his head: what if he slept on Leonard bed? Would that help? He debated with himself for days. It was against his every rule, but after he fell sleep on his desk at work and woke up with stiff neck he finally decided to do it. And here he was lying on his best friend bed surrounded by his smell. He closed his eyes and waited to see if his hypothesis was correct.

>*<

Sheldon felt a hand shaking his shoulder and he blearily opened his eyes. He saw Leonard face smiling at him. He got up hurriedly exclaiming,

“Leonard”

“Hey Sheldon”

“You’re back”

“Yes, I came back early. I couldn’t stay away for long”

“You’ll never leave again?”

“Never”

Sheldon felt so happy by this admission. He didn’t want Leonard to leave ever again. He was about to ask him to make it an official agreement when something felt wrong. Leonard couldn’t come back early even if he wanted to. And why Leonard didn’t question his presence in his room? His heart sank; was this a dream?

>*<

Sheldon opened his eyes to find himself in Leonard’s room alone. It _was_ a dream. He felt saddened by the fact but he supposed it was better than nightmares. The theory was proved correct. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again immediately.

>*<

Leonard stayed busy for several weeks and Sheldon kept using his room for sleep during that time. One night as he entered the room he saw penny sitting on the bed, he let an undignified squeak,

“Penny!! What are you doing here?”

Penny grinned at him,

“So this is the secret of your better mood lately?”

“What??”

“Your better mood: You were gloomy for weeks with dark circles around your eyes. But suddenly one day you started to look better and be less cranky”

Sheldon was about to argue he was never _cranky_ when he realized Penny was waiting for him in Leonard room, so she knew about his recent habit of sleeping there and blushed.

“Aww! You’re blushing. That’s cute”

“I’m not cute”

“You are. Now, could you tell me why are you sleeping on Leonard bed?”

“How did you find out?”

“Well, as I said, I was curious about the reason for you improved mood so I came here while you were at work to investigate. It didn’t take me long time to figure out that you were sleeping in Leonard room.”

“You’re noisy”

“Guilty as charged. Now, answer my question”

Sheldon walked towards the bed and sat next to Penny. He exhaled and whispered,

“I sleep better here.”

“Aww sweetie”

“Don’t tell anyone”

“Ok”

“Especially Leonard”

“I promise”

“Now leave I need to sleep”

Penny stood and was walking away when Sheldon asked her,

“You’re not bothered by this?”

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t understand how relationships work. Should a girlfriend get upset when she finds out that her boyfriend’s friend is using his bed?”

Penny walked towards Sheldon and patted his shoulder gently,

“I knew from the beginning that you and Leonard were a package deal. It annoys me from time to time but it really doesn’t bother me.”

“And it would never do?”

“Never”

Penny left the room leaving Sheldon sitting on the bed contemplating her words.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon looked forlornly at the three dimension chess; he missed playing with Leonard. He missed doing a lot of things with his best friend. It has been two months since his roommate left but it felt like years to Sheldon. He was still sleeping on Leonard’s bed; it kept the nightmares away and brought several pleasant dreams. They were always about Leonard promising not to leave again, at least not without Sheldon, that they always live together.

These dreams were making him think about what Penny said when she found out about his latest sleeping arrangement. She seemed to accept it as a fact that he would always be living with Leonard while everyone else kept saying that he wouldn’t; that Leonard and Penny would get married one day, move to a house on the suburbs and he would have to leave.

He didn’t understand why he should. He was annoyed by Penny presence at the beginning and her disturbance to their routine. But by time he got used to it and started to like having her in their life. Now the three of them have their own routine, so why Leonard and Penny marriage should change anything?

He wasn’t sure he could ever handle the change, not after experiencing two months of being separated from Leonard, of nightmares and sleepless nights. He wanted reassurance that it would never happen again but had no idea how to achieve this. Maybe, since she sounded fine with the idea, Penny could help him find a way.

>*<

Knock “Penny” Knock “Penny” Knock “Penny”

Penny opened the door smiling,

“Yes Sheldon”

“You’re on good mood”

“I am”

“Why?”

“I just finished talking with Leonard”

“Oh”

“Do you need anything?”

“I need to talk to you about something important”

“Come in”

They sat next to each other on the couch. Sheldon didn’t know how to start. After several minutes of silence Penny finally asked,

“Sheldon? What’s wrong? What do you need to talk about?”

Sheldon paused for few seconds before he replied,

“I don’t like being separated from Leonard and I want to make sure that it would never happen again, not even when or if you two got married, but I’m not sure how.”

Penny blinked at him.

“What?”

Penny blinked again.

“Blink one more time and I’m taking to a neurologist”

Penny laughed,

“I’m sorry but you surprised me by your question”

“An answer would be more appreciated that you blinking stupidly at me”

“Hey!!!”

“Still not answering”

Penny sighed,

“Sweetie, you do realize you need to speak with Leonard about this”

“I know. I just don’t know how to approach the subject, considering his previous reactions to similar suggestion.”

“Well, how about your write the reasons why you don’t want to be away from Leonard and then show them to him? Maybe he would be convinced then”

“You think this would work?”

“It’s worth a try”

“Okay”

Sheldon got up and headed towards the door and then stopped

“Why are so accepting of this? Why don’t I need to convince you as well?”

“Because I already know why. I don’t need to be convinced”

Sheldon was surprised,

“You do??”

“Yes. It’s only you two geniuses that don’t know. I’m not sure you know yourself, not completely”

“I know. It’s very convenient for me to live with Leonard, I just need to convince him of that”

“Whatever you say”

Sheldon left wondering about what Penny meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon stared at his laptop screen. He decided to listen to Penny advice and write his reasons for wanting to always live with Leonard but he was unsure how to start. He felt that “I need you” and “I depend on you” were too strong words to begin his argument. Maybe he should begin by writing the advantages of having him as a roommate. Yes! That was a good plan. He started to type:

Ten ways your life would be better by having Sheldon cooper as your life-time roommate:

One: You’ll have a genius living with you offering any help you need with your work (and let’s be honest, you always need help with your work)

Two: When said genius gets his Nobel Prize you’ll get publicity and fame by being his roommate (you know since you’d never get one yourself)

Three: your life would be thrown into chaos without …

He was interrupted by Penny entering the apartment.

“Hey Sheldon! What are you doing?”

“Listening to your advice”

Penny walked toward him and looked over his shoulder at the laptop screen reading what he has written then sighed loudly,

“Sheldon I thought you wanted to convince him to be your roommate forever not make him never to want to live with you ever again”

“What?? Why?? What did I do?”

“You are complementing yourself and insulting him. You should complement him”

“But I’m stating how much his life would be better with me always living with him”

“How about you state how much _your_ life would be better by living with him”

“That’s ridiculous”

“You asked my advice, didn’t you? So trust me”

“But what should I write?”

“Well think how the past two months would have been better if Leonard was here and write about that”

Sheldon frowned for few seconds then nodded. Penny squeezed his arm then left.

He began to type:

Ten ways my life would be better by having Leonard Hofstadter as my life-time roommate:

One: I’ll always feel safe. I won’t have nightmares.

Two: I’ll always have someone who I can completely depend on and will always be there for me.

Three:

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He answered with an annoyed “Hello”

“Hey Sheldon. What’s wrong? You sound annoyed”

Sheldon was glad to hear Leonard voice.

“Hey Leonard. It’s nothing, you just interrupted me”

“What are you doing?”

Sheldon was about to answer but then hesitated. He finally said,

“It’s a surprise”

“A surprise? For me”

“Yes”

“Wow Sheldon, I’m flattered”

“You should be”

“Are you sure it’s something I’d like?”

Sheldon really hoped so

“You have to wait and see”

“Fine.”

They said goodbye and hanged up. Sheldon resumed writing.

Three: Your voice give me comfort even when it speaks about the stupidest thing in the world.

Maybe he should delete the last part. Penny said not to insult Leonard.

>*<

Leonard called Penny right after he finished his call with Sheldon.

“Hello”

“Please tell me Sheldon is not planning a disaster”

“Well Hello to you too”

“Sorry, hey penny and please answer my question”

“Don’t worry he’s not doing anything dangerous. He’s actually doing something I told him to”

“You did? What?”

“Did he tell you?”

“No. he said it was a surprise”

“Here you go then”

“But…”

“It’s nothing bad Leonard. I promise”

“Fine. Call you later. Bye”

“Bye sweetie”

Even with Penny assurance Leonard couldn’t’ help feeling worried. He kept wondering about what Sheldon was up to. He was already worried about him because they barely talked in the last few weeks. He sighed hoping that Penny was right and nothing bad was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon felt ecstatic; Leonard was coming home in two weeks. In preparation for his roommate return he cleaned Leonard’s room leaving no evidence that he was using it for the last two months and went back to sleeping on his own bed. He dreaded the return of the nightmares but nothing was lessening his happiness. He had a solid plan to insure Leonard won’t leave again. He completed the list suggested by Penny and the first one he was writing in case one didn’t work the other would. All he had to do now was wait two more weeks.

>*<

Sheldon sat motionless on his bed. The call to Leonard was playing in continuous loop in his head. His best friend sounded happy, having so much fun partying with his colleagues. He was enjoying the break away from him. Sheldon felt stupid, and what a shame that the great Sheldon Cooper should feel like this, for thinking Leonard would have missed him and was troubled by his absence like he was. He comforted Penny because she comforted him through the previous months while appearing not to be affected but he was hurting so much inside. He doubted now that his plan would work, that anything would work. He was certain more than ever that Leonard couldn’t wait to live away from him.

>*<

Leonard called him at night and he was tempted not to answer but he eventually did.

“Hey Sheldon. What are you doing?”

“Why do you care?”

“What??”

“Don’t pretend that you do”

“Why are you talking like this? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing wrong, you can go back to partying”

“Oh! So this is about that”

“…”

“Sheldon”

“Don’t trouble yourself with me, go back to your fun”

“So you’re actually upset I’m having fun? Do you want me to be miserable?”

“Yes”

“Unbelievable!”

“No, what’s unbelievable is you indulging in debauchery activities while _supposedly_ trying to accomplish scientific breakthrough”

“No, what’s unbelievable is me arguing with you about this. Goodbye”

Leonard hanged up and Sheldon stared incredulously at the phone.

>*<

Leonard called Penny to rant about Sheldon.

“Can you believe him??”

“To be fair I was upset too that you were having so much fun while we were missing you so much”

“But I bet you didn’t wish me to be miserable”

“I did actually”

“But I know you weren’t serious while I’m pretty sure that he was”

“He just wanted you to feel like he does”

“You mean he is miserable?”

“Of course he is. He misses you so much”

“He only misses my convenience existence to him”

“That’s not fair. He really misses _you_ and has been having really a hard time in your absence”

“Are you sure?”

“I am”

“Fine. I’m going to call him again and apologize”

“Good”

Penny sighed after ending the call. These two idiots must figure out things soon or she would lose her mind.

>*<

Sheldon was tempted again not to answer the phone but he finally did.

“Hey”

“You hanged up on me”

“I’m sorry”

“It was mean”

“I said I’m sorry”

“And very childish”

“Sheldon!!”

“What?”

“I called again to apologize and to say that I really missed you in the past three months”

“Of course you did, I’m not easily forgettable”

“You’re not”

“And I have a magnetic personality”

“You have”

“And…”

“Say one more thing and I’m hanging up again”

“Fine”

“Anyway I’d be home in two weeks. I’ll see you then”

“Okay”

“Bye”

“Leonard wait”

“What”

Sheldon paused for few seconds before he replied,

“I missed you too”

It was Leonard turn to pause for few seconds.

“Good to know”

“Okay”

“Bye”

“Bye”

Leonard was unable to sleep that night. He kept thinking about coming home and seeing Penny and Sheldon. He was excited about seeing them both but also worried. He has realized something in this trip and wasn’t sure that he liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Leonard decided after finishing the experiment early to come home unannounced and surprise Penny. He thought that after four months of separation it would be a good idea to spend a couple of days together without Sheldon intruding into their time. He had other reasons for wishing to spend some time with Penny before meeting Sheldon but he preferred not to think about them.

>*<

Sheldon never felt in his entire life as betrayed as when he saw Leonard sitting on the couch next to Penny. He was counting the hours till his best friend would be home while Leonard was already next door with his girlfriend and hadn’t come to see him. It hurt so much. The days passed in a blur, the apology, the fighting and the reconciliation at the end initiated by Howard. They were back to their normal routine by no time.

The lists he spent many hours working on were still on his laptop. He was planning to destroy them but hasn’t done it yet. Maybe he still had hope that he might use them one day.

>*<

One week after Leonard was home Penny came to see Sheldon.

“So, how did it go?”

“What are you talking about?”

“The lists. Did you show them to Leonard? What was his reaction?”

“Of course I didn’t”

“What??? Why?? You were excited about presenting your argument to Leonard.”

“Do you think after what he’s done last week there’s any hope he would agree?”

“Oh sweetie. I told you just show them to him and see what he would say”

“He would refuse”

“You don’t know that”

“He came home early and didn’t want to see me. _I know_ ”

“He may have his reasons for doing that, reasons he didn’t say”

“What do you mean?”

“Just talk to him tonight. I promise you everything would be okay”

Sheldon doubted that but he nodded anyway.

>*<

Leonard was feeling guilty about hurting Sheldon. Things were back to normal but he could still see lingering sadness in his roommate eyes. He debated with himself if he should tell Sheldon the whole truth but he was hesitant. He wasn’t ready for that conversation.

“Can I talk to you?”

Leonard jumped, he was completely absorbed in thoughts and didn’t hear Sheldon approaching him.

“Of course. What is it?”

“I need to show you something”

“Okay”

Leonard was curios when Sheldon show him his laptop screen but he was completely shocked when he read the words. He couldn’t believe that Sheldon felt this way. There was a lump in his throat. No wonder Sheldon was very upset last week.

“Well??” Sheldon impatiently asked.

What could he say? He couldn’t tell his true answer, he just couldn’t.

“I need to go”

“Leonard”

“I’ll see you later”

Sheldon watched Leonard leave the apartment with devastated look on his face. He knew it wouldn’t work. Why did he even allow himself to hope?

>*<

Penny heard Leonard leaving the apartment and hurrying down the stairs. Damn, she really thought they could work things out by themselves this time. But it seemed that they need her intervention once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Leonard fled the apartment into the safety of his lab. He felt guilty about leaving Sheldon like that but he needed some time alone to organize his thoughts. He has always known that Sheldon hated change and wanted them to stay roommates forever but he didn’t expect the reasoning presented by him. He was utterly touched and had to get out before he said ‘yes’ because he shouldn’t’ want to agree, he should want to marry Penny and move together without having his best friend living with them. And yet he did want to agree because during the past four months he had realized that he needed Sheldon in his life as much as Sheldon needed him in his.

>*<

Penny found Sheldon siting despondently on his spot. She sighed and sat next to him. After few minutes Sheldon whispered,

“It didn’t work”

“I’m sorry Sheldon”

“You said it would work”

“It will but it needs more time”

Sheldon glared at Penny so she hurriedly continued,

“I underestimated Leonard issues, that’s all. All it needs to work is more time.”

“Leonard issues??”

“Leonard spent most of his life an outsider, not fitting in. He longed to be normal, that’s why he would resist anything that would threaten that.”

“I was the same and I don’t care”

“But Sheldon you had the support of your family, a loving mother and annoying but supportive siblings. Leonard didn’t even have that”

“Oh! I see”

“So that’s why it needs more time to work. I’ll talk to him first then I’ll send him to you”

Sheldon seemed deep in thoughts for several minutes before he said,

“You’re saying that the three of us living together, even after you and Leonard get married, is considered not normal?’

“That’s correct”

Sheldon seemed puzzled.

“Why?”

Penny groaned and hid her face between the palms of her hands.

>*<

Leonard was startled from sleep by the ringing of his phone. He was afraid it was Sheldon but it was Penny. He hesitated before he finally answered.

“Hello”

“How could you leave Sheldon like that?”

“Penny”

“Is that how you react to the surprise he spent so much time working on?”

Leonard was shocked.

“That was the surprise???”

“Yes”

“And you helped him????”

“Yes “

“But …”

“Come home Leonard. We need to talk”

“Okay”

Leonard was confused after ending the call. Penny helped Sheldon and didn’t seem to mind his suggestion. How can it be? He guessed he needed to go and talk to her and find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Leonard hesitantly entered Penny apartment. He found her sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in hear hand, the bottle on the table. He tentatively sat next to her.

“Do you want some?” she asked him.

“Do I need to be drunk for this conversation??”

“I guess not”

She put down the glass of wine and took his hand.

“Listen to me carefully. Don’t interrupt me till I finish, okay?”

“Okay”

“Through all the years I’ve known you, whether we were dating or not, I always thought of you and Sheldon like one item”

“Penny!!!”

“I said don’t interrupt”

“Sorry”

“As I was saying, I couldn’t think of one of you without the other. And when I contemplated our future together, it surprised me to realize that I always pictured Sheldon there as well.”

Leonard eyes widened but he didn’t say anything. Penny continued speaking.

“And what surprised me even more that I didn’t mind. I really grew fond of Sheldon along the years and I want him to be happy. And I love you and want you to be happy, and for that to happen you and Sheldon should not be separated.”

Leonard stared dumbly at Penny for few minutes before he finally found his voice.

“Penny! That’s ridiculous. Sheldon unhealthy dependence on me should not be encouraged and how could you say I can’t be happy without Sheldon??? I’ll be perfectly happy with you living our own life.”

“If you really think so you wouldn’t have run from the apartment after Sheldon showed you the list, you’d have refused him right then and there and came here to see me.”

Leonard averted his eyes shamefully. Penny squeezed his hand and spoke softly.

“You know it’s the truth but you are afraid to admit it.”

Leonard looked sadly at her.

“Penny”

“You shouldn’t be afraid. We will face things together and even if people didn’t understand and judge us, we won’t care and you know that we’d have the support of our friends.”

“Are you sure that what you want? That you’d be happy??”

“I’m sure. Now go and talk to Sheldon. He was really upset”

Leonard nodded. He gave her a tight hug and left the room. Penny watched him with a happy look on her face. Hopefully, this time things would work out.

>*<

Leonard found Sheldon as Penny found him few hours earlier, sitting on his spot. He looked up at his entrance and Leonard cringed at the hurt and accusing look on his best friend face. He walked slowly towards the couch and sat next to him. He spoke tentatively,

“I’m sorry for the way I left.”

“You should be.”

“I was really surprised. I didn’t expect what you wrote. I didn’t know you thought like this about me.”

“You should thank Penny. My original list was why it was so great to have me as your long-life roommate.”

Leonard was torn between being annoyed and amused. He settled on being amused.

“I should thank Penny for a lot of things. One of them is letting me see things clearly about what you proposed”

“And??”

Leonard sighed and looked at his hands instead of looking at Sheldon and said,

“While I was away abroad the ship in the North Sea I realized that I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Even when visualizing me and Penny living happily in a house together I kept seeing you there mocking the internal décor, complaining about the noise of the neighbors’ kids and appointing your spot. And I was scared because…”

“That was not normal??”

Leonard was surprised that Sheldon figured it out.

“Yes.”

“Penny explained that to me.”

And mystery was solved.

“And that’s why I freaked out and left like I did. But after talking to Penny I realized I didn’t need to be afraid of wanting this.”

Sheldon looked hopefully at him and Leonard reached out and grasped his hands tightly.

“What I’m saying is yes I agree to be your long-life roommate.”

Sheldon averse to be touched was lessened noticeably along the years. Especially with Leonard followed by Penny. He squeezed back as tightly.

“You will never leave again?”

“I might need to but I’ll always come back. I promise”

Sheldon nodded. They stayed sitting there holding hands for a long time not willing to let go of each other.


End file.
